<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guns N' Roses Fanfiction Gift Exchange by GothBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699581">Guns N' Roses Fanfiction Gift Exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBunny/pseuds/GothBunny'>GothBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guns N' Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gift Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBunny/pseuds/GothBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ALL FANFIC SUBMISSIONS FOR THE GIFT EXCHANGE ARE DUE BY MIDNIGHT TONIGHT!!!</p><p>I wanted to set up a Guns N' Roses Fanfiction Gift Exchange, so I did. Everyone that signs up will get to submit a prompt they want someone else to write and then you'll all get a prompt to fill. Like a Secret Santa except with Guns N' Roses fanfiction instead of physical gifts. If that makes sense. I'm sure this has been done before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sign up for the fanfiction gift exchange using this link:<br/>https://forms.gle/Rikro9xh3d9vURp46 </p><p>Comment on this post or email me at gothbunnygothbunny@gmail.com if you guys have any questions or thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanted to set up a Guns N' Roses Fanfiction Gift Exchange, so I did. Everyone that signs up will get to submit a prompt they want someone else to write and then you'll all get a prompt to fill. Like a Secret Santa except with Guns N' Roses fanfiction instead of physical gifts. If that makes sense. I'm sure this has been done before. I'm closing submissions at midnight, November first. </p><p>
  <strong>Here's the link to the google form -&gt; https://forms.gle/Rikro9xh3d9vURp46</strong><br/>
</p>
<h2>Rules for the Guns N’ Roses Fanfic Gift Exchange:</h2><h3>What Prompts CANNOT Include:</h3><ul>
<li>No character death. </li>
<li>No rape. This means all participating parties have to agree to participate, with a full understanding of what they’re agreeing to. If someone is heavily intoxicated to the point that they don’t understand the gravity of what they’re agreeing to, that’s rape. </li>
<li>No underage sex, with exceptions to stuff that falls under the “Romeo and Juliette” law, meaning, if a minor (under the age of eighteen) is having sex, it needs to be with another minor. No sixteen-year-olds having sex with twenty-year-olds. That’s gross, illegal, and I don’t want to read prompts that include that type of stuff.</li>
<li>No bestiality. Or necrophilia. Come on people. Just don’t.</li>
</ul><h3>What Prompts CAN Include:</h3><ul>
<li>The characters you want written about. </li>
<li>The relationships you want written about.</li>
<li>A basic idea of the events you want written about. </li>
<li>A general idea of what personalities you want the characters to have.</li>
</ul><h3>What Fanfics SHOULD Include:</h3><ul>
<li>A fanfic that fits the prompt. If you’re given a prompt that involves Slash, Duff, and a blindfold, you had better write a fanfic that includes Slash, Duff, and a blindfold.</li>
<li>A fanfic that is between 1,500 and 4,000 words. Aim for around two thousand words for your fanfic.</li>
<li>In Archive of Our Own, you have the option to gift your fic to a user. Gift the fic to the user who submitted the prompt, or at least mention them in an author’s note. I want people who participate in this fanfic exchange to get promoted a bit in the Guns N’ Roses fandom so that we all get more readers on our fics. </li>
<li>PLEASE USE A SPELLING AND GRAMMAR CHECK FOR YOUR FANFICS. GRAMMARLY IS A FREE WEBSITE. THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR MISPLACED COMMAS, POOR CAPITALIZATION, OR MISSPELLED WORDS.</li>
</ul><h3>When the Deadlines Are: </h3><ul>
<li>If you haven’t filled out and submitted the google form by 12:00, midnight, November first, sucks for you. Your prompt won’t be included in the fanfic exchange.</li>
<li>I will email everyone’s prompt out to them by 12:00, midnight, November second, along with an overview of the rules and deadlines.</li>
<li>You MUST have the fic written and uploaded to Archive of Our Own by 12:00, midnight, January first. </li>
<li>All these times are in Pacific Daylight Time because that’s the timezone I live in and I get to make the rules.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey, this is mostly just an update for people who signed up to go check their emails for the gift exchange prompts I sent out. I will no longer be taking submissions in the google form, but if this goes well and people want to do it again I might set up another fic exchange. Please remember that all fics for this exchange are due midnight of January first, 2021 (pacific daylight time because that's the time I function off of).</p><p> </p><h2>Quick Reminder of the Rules for the Guns N’ Roses Fanfic Gift Exchange:</h2><h3>What Prompts CANNOT Include:</h3><ul>
<li>No character death. </li>
<li>No rape. This means all participating parties have to agree to participate, with a full understanding of what they’re agreeing to. If someone is heavily intoxicated to the point that they don’t understand the gravity of what they’re agreeing to, that’s rape. </li>
<li>No underage sex, with exceptions to stuff that falls under the “Romeo and Juliette” law, meaning, if a minor (under the age of eighteen) is having sex, it needs to be with another minor. No sixteen-year-olds having sex with twenty-year-olds. That’s gross, illegal, and I don’t want to read prompts that include that type of stuff.</li>
<li>No bestiality. Or necrophilia. Come on people. Just don’t.</li>
</ul><h3>What Prompts CAN Include:</h3><ul>
<li>The characters you want written about. </li>
<li>The relationships you want written about.</li>
<li>A basic idea of the events you want written about. </li>
<li>A general idea of what personalities you want the characters to have.</li>
</ul><h3>What Fanfics SHOULD Include:</h3><ul>
<li>A fanfic that fits the prompt. If you’re given a prompt that involves Slash, Duff, and a blindfold, you had better write a fanfic that includes Slash, Duff, and a blindfold.</li>
<li>A fanfic that is between 1,500 and 4,000 words. Aim for around two thousand words for your fanfic.</li>
<li>In Archive of Our Own, you have the option to gift your fic to a user. Gift the fic to the user who submitted the prompt, or at least mention them in an author’s note. I want people who participate in this fanfic exchange to get promoted a bit in the Guns N’ Roses fandom so that we all get more readers on our fics. </li>
<li>PLEASE USE A SPELLING AND GRAMMAR CHECK FOR YOUR FANFICS. GRAMMARLY IS A FREE WEBSITE. THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR MISPLACED COMMAS, POOR CAPITALIZATION, OR MISSPELLED WORDS.</li>
</ul><h3>When the Deadlines Are: </h3><ul>
<li>If you haven’t filled out and submitted the google form by 12:00, midnight, November first, sucks for you. Your prompt won’t be included in the fanfic exchange.</li>
<li>I will email everyone’s prompt out to them by 12:00, midnight, November second, along with an overview of the rules and deadlines.</li>
<li>You MUST have the fic written and uploaded to Archive of Our Own by 12:00, midnight, January first. </li>
<li>All these times are in Pacific Daylight Time because that’s the timezone I live in and I get to make the rules.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ALL FANFIC SUBMISSIONS FOR THE GIFT EXCHANGE ARE DUE BY MIDNIGHT TONIGHT!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ALL FANFIC SUBMISSIONS FOR THE GIFT EXCHANGE ARE DUE BY MIDNIGHT TONIGHT!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ALL FANFIC SUBMISSIONS FOR THE GIFT EXCHANGE ARE DUE BY MIDNIGHT TONIGHT!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sign up for the fanfiction gift exchange using this link:<br/>https://forms.gle/Rikro9xh3d9vURp46 </p><p>Comment on this post or email me at gothbunnygothbunny@gmail.com if you guys have any questions or thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>